


Quiet

by LinnyBear



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Finale spoilers, M/M, death mentions, this scene has been playing in my head all day and i'm dying inside so now you have to suffer too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyBear/pseuds/LinnyBear
Summary: A brief moment in an otherwise calm, quiet evening, and a very important question.





	Quiet

It’s a quiet evening - and those are still so new to Taako, even all these years later. 

He spends most of these quieter evenings with Kravitz (because there just is no quiet with Lup, ever.) Even without a word between them, the presence is astonishingly warming, just as the fire blazing before them as remain lost to their individual tasks, Taako working out the kinks in a new spell’s calculations, Kravitz perfectly content in a book.

Taako breaks the silence first, and only once. 

“He’s alright, isn’t he?”

Kravitz blinks, reverie broken. “Magnus?”

“Yeah. I mean, that whole thing is kinda your deal so… He’s ok?”

Kravitz smiles warmly, and leans over to press a kiss to Taako’s forehead. “He’ll be just fine. I saw to that myself.”

Taako smiles, too, genuine, relieved, and settles back against Kravitz’s shoulder. “Good. That’s good.”

And as they return to their comfortable silence, some of the weight of grief lifts from Taako’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> the finale killed me and I have a lot of feelings about a lot of things so even though this was too short to really be considered it's own work I hope you enjoyed it anyway I love you bye


End file.
